Recently, for example, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal or organic EL (Electroluminescence) type is used as a display monitor of a flat screen television, a notebook personal computer, or a car navigation system, for example. It is known, in terms of surface protection and design, that such a display apparatus may include a front panel configured by a transparent substrate of plastic or glass, for example, provided on front side (display side) of the display panel (for example, see PTLs 1 to 6).
In some cases, the front panel used in this example may be subjected to a light shielding treatment (a light shielding layer may be formed) in a region facing a non-display part (bezel part) in terms of image quality improvement and design. Specifically, the light shielding layer is formed in a frame-shaped region along a periphery of the front panel by, for example, vapor deposition or printing of a light-shielding material or by joining of an opaque sheet material.